Salvation
by btbethel
Summary: Set in Season Two AU between Kurt, Blaine, New Directions, and the Warblers. Will Kurt and Blaine be able to become more then best friends when Kurt gets sick? Read and find out. Happy ending I promise. Sick/Kurt Supportive/Blaine.
1. Chapter 1

Salvation – noun: a source or means of being saved from harm, ruin, or loss.

At one point I found salvation in the walls of a class room. It provided a place of peace that I could go to and be myself 100% of the time… well if not my self-100% at least 99% of the time, except for the one week I pretended to be the complete opposite of who I truly am. But I learned my lesson and I never want to kiss Britney again.

Yet one class room was not enough to make me feel safe in a place that I did not belong. I may have been safe in that one class room from ice cold slushes that stain my clothes no matter how hard I tried to remove the color or the hard shoves into the hard lockers that left my porcelain skin spotted with deep dark purple and blue bruises.

There were two incidents that finally pushed me past my breaking point. The second was the most destructive so I am going to start with that one. It was when I stood up for myself for the first time in years. Adrenalin surged though my body as a pushed myself off the ground; and chased after my bully. David Karofsky was at his gym locker, I don't know what came over me but I walked straight up. Everything after that happened so fast. At one point I was yelling in his face the next his hands where gripping my face and his lips where on mine. I was terrified, I didn't know how fare this was going to go. I just knew that no one would be looking for me if this goes any farther. My mind was going a million miles a minute but as soon as it started it ended. And I was left with nothing but the threat that if I told anyone of what had just taken place he would end me and the taste of today's lunch special of tacos on my lips. The incident with Dave happened after going to "spy" on the New Direction's compaction the Dalton Academy Warblers. Dalton was everything I wanted in a school; it was nicely decorated and had a zero tolerance policy for bullying.

Dalton and everything it offered became my new salvation. Most of the salvation I found came from the leading man of the Dalton Academy Warblers, Blaine Anderson. Yes, the dream boat with the voice of an angle. Who melted my heart the first time he took my hand in his. I felt little jolts of electricity in that touch. We have grown close, closer than I ever thought I could get with a boy in Ohio. We started out with a basic friendship since we were both gay and he was the first out gay guy I have met. Yet our friendship grew further than any of the other friendships I have ever had.

Dalton was my salvation up Intel I got the phone call.

A/N: I am looking for a beta reader if you are possibly interested please send me a message.


	2. Chapter 2

My life did a 180 turn when moving to Dalton. Dalton was a much more challenging school, not only that but Dalton was also a boarding school which means I am now living in Westerville. That hour and 45 minute drive is just enough to make it hard for me to see all my friends back in Lima. Most of my friends back at McKinley felt betrayed by my transferring or they simply could not understand the rezone why I needed to make the change.

But the biggest change came from my relationship statues with Blaine. I think it is safe to say he is my best friend. It was Blaine who noticed the change in my appearance and it was Blaine who was their when I got the call.

It all started shortly after I transferred schools. Dalton expected much more from its students both academically in the school and in its show choir. It took much more effort to do well in the classes and this added large amount of stress. As it turns out when I get stress I lose weight, despite eating healthy and regular meals. Blaine and I were studding in the library after warblers practice.

"One spinach salad, chicken and dressing on the side and water. Plus a chocolate chip cookie we can share latter!" Blaine said after closing the door to the quite study room we were in. He slid the food over towards me along with my dinning card as he took his food.

"Thanks, I was looking over the history, we can split the vocab list to save time then we can do the write up for the biology lab." I suggested

"Then can you help me with French? I have an oral coming up and I need some more practice." He asked before taking a bite from his own meal.

"Assurément" (_certainly_) I said opening up my salad.

We had done the entire history vocab and were in the process of doing our bio lab write up. At this rate we would be done my eight and I could have the opportunity to talk to Mercedes on Skype. "Study brake!" Blaine exclaimed as he took the opportunity to pull out the cookie from earlier placing it in front of us. He took the first bight braking off a peace. "Here, have some these cookies are surprisingly good."

"No thanks." I declined, sweets where not really my thing unless I was the one to make them or if it was chocolate. Blaine looked a little sad by my response.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine!" I gave in braking off a peace of the cookie. It wasn't the worst cookie I have ever tasted but mine are much better than this. "I make much better cookies." Blaine questioned raising a strangler shaped eye brow. And I felt my heart skip a beat every time he looked at me longer then what was normal. It has been happening more and more often witch gave me hope that maybe the feeling I have developed are reciprocated.

"Is that so?" he questioned.

"yeah." I challenged.

"Well I will have to determine that! You are going to have to make some."

"You just want free cookies Blaine warbler."

"You may be right Kurt New Direction." He joked back

At that moment our hands touched when we both reached or the cookie at the same time. I felt a little electric current circulate though that touch. "After you, you look like you need it more than I do." He said pulling his hand back.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I was a little offended.

"It's just that you seem to have lost a bit of wait since you moved here and it has only been a few weeks." He wasn't trying to sound mean or judgmental.

Thinking about it I have always been on the thinner side and I had noticed that most of my clothing seemed to fit a bit loser, but I haven't been dieting lately. Just eating healthy like I always do. "I have just been going through a lot of change." I tried convincing myself.

"I believe you Kurt; I just want you to be healthy. I just want to make sure that after everything you have gone though you are healthy and are not hurting yourself." Blaine's usual light happy tone of voice was replaced by a very serious one. "Because you are really cared about here Kurt. And it is not just me who cares about you." and there goes my hart again as Blaine looks at me a little too long to be conserved "normal".

"I will keep that in mind but, I can assure you I am not doing anything on peruse. I would never hurt myself on purpose." I assured those golden brown eyes.

We sat in silence after that for a few minutes. "permet l'étude de votre oral" (_lets study for your oral_).

"See I like French more when I get to lesson to you say it." Blaine joked.

We worked for another hour on French before he walked me back to my dorm room after I promised I would go the doctor to make sure I was healthy.


	3. Chapter 3

The next Friday I found myself sitting in my doctor's waiting room. Nothing had changed about the office I have been going to since I was born and the Christmas decorations that hung on the wall seemed to be just as old as I am. I could remember sitting in this same room with my mom going in for checkups. "Kurt Hummel" a woman called from the door. I gathered up my stuff and went with her. She checked my weight, blood pressure, temperature, and heart rate noting everything on a page in the folder. She walked me into one of the rooms. I sat down on the bed feeling the paper tare from my weight on in. "so Kurt, what brings you in here" the nurse asked from her perched against the cabinet. "I um, just a checkup. In truth one of my friends where worried that I was losing too much weight. He wanted to make sure I was okay I guess." I tried to explain.

"Okay Kurt, are you taking any medications?"

"No."

"Do you smoke?" _Are you serous_ I thought, think of all the damage that would cause to my skin?

"No."

"Do you drink?"

"no." _not after April Rhodes._

"Are you sexually active" _is she even allowed asking that?_

"No."

"Okay great, the Doctor will be in to see you shortly." She said after she finished her notes.

I sat in the room by myself for about ten minutes before there was a soft knock on the door and the old man who has been my family doctor or ever came in.

"Kurt, long time no see. How is your father?" the gray haired man asked.

"Fine, I am making sure he is sticking to the diet."

He laughed at my answer. "good." He read over the file.

"So, let's take a look and make sure that everything is working well and you are healthy." He said smiling taking out his stethoscope. "Go ahead and lift up your shirt I am going to check your lungs." He instructed and I did as I was told a little embarrassed. The cold mettle touched my skin.

"Good, take a deep breath." I did so. "And exhale." I breathed out. "Everything sounds good. Kurt how long have you had these bruises?" He asked touching the back part of my ribs rounding towards my back.

"I don't know I tend to get a lot of bruises." It seemed that my porcelain skin never had a time when it did not have bruises on it.

"I am going to draw some blood for some testing." He said before leaving the room when he came back with a small tray. He moved quickly rapping my arm in a rubber band, tapping my arm a few times he seemed to find a vain he liked before quickly sticking my filling up a vile.

"There I am going to send this out; the result will be back in a few days." He said handing off the try with my blood to the nurse who followed.

He continued the exam feeling my glands on my throat. "We are not going to get a head of our self's, but I think the rezone why you might be losing weight and browsing so easily is because you are anemic." He said to me. "It is nothing series and can be treated easily. We will call you with the results sometime next week. Until then keep eating healthy try and add some extra iron into your diet." He suggested.

Friday night dinner was nice, it had been a two weeks sense I came home last and I missed spending time with dad, carol, and Finn. Even though Finn was acting weird and still upset that I moved school. I couldn't tell if he was still mad because I moved to the competitions school, or because he was unable to protect me at McKinley, or because our glee clubs tied at sectionals.

"How is school going Kurt?" Carol asked

"Good, it's a lot of work but I am managing to keep up. It helps that Blaine and a lot of the other warblers are in a lot of my classes so they were able to help me to ketch."

"That's nice sweaty, what about you Finn."

"It's the same." He mumbled in-between mouthfuls.

"Grosse Finn! Close your mouth when you are chewing." I said as Finn stuffed more meat loaf into his face.

"Burt put the salt down!" Carol changed the subject scolding my dad who was just about to poor salt all over his meal. It was good to see that someone else is looking after my dad.

"A little salt every now and then won't hurt me." He tried standing up for himself but one glare from Carol and he was putting it back down on the table.

"You get enough salt when you sneak food at the shop! You don't need any more at dinner." She bantered back.

Conversation continued to flow lightly between the families.

After dinner I was helping Carol with the dishes as Dad and Finn went to watch a sports game on the TV. "You seem to be spending a lot of time with that boy Blaine." She asked and I could feel my cheeks starting to flush.

"Yeah, we share a lot of classes and sense we are both in the warblers we end up spending a lot of time together."

"Is there anything going on between you two." I blushed more.

"We are just really good friends. I would even consider him my best friend at this time."

"What about Mercedes" That concerned me sense we were in middle school Mercedes had been my best friend and now it seems that I am replacing her and I felt guilty.

"I don't know it is different." I explained. "They are both just different parts of me. Mercedes and I have history and we get along so well but, there are things I could never tell her while I can tell Blaine anything and he understands because more than likely he has gone though it too." I defended my thinking.

"You can have two best friends Kurt, it's okay. They each meet a different need that you have." She passed me another plate to dry. "But I am glad you found Blaine it is good that you have someone who is also going through the same things you are. You two can provide support for each other. And I know that underneath it all your father is also very happy you have found him."


End file.
